Cerita Sebelum Tidur
by Sereniteen
Summary: "Mau kuceritakan?" ―Nakamoto Yuta. / a NCT's fiction / Lee Taeyong x Nakamoto Yuta / RnR? :3


Nakamoto Yuta, pemuda berdarah Osaka, Jepang itu tengah menikmati malamnya di salah satu penginapan di negara asing. Ia menumpu kedua sikunya pada pagar pembatas balkon kamar tempatnya bermalam. Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke atas, menyorot indahnya langit gelap bercahayakan bulan sabit dan taburan bintang-bintang. Jika ia di Seoul, pemandangan seperti ini mungkin sangat susah didapat.

 **.** **―** **.**

 **Cerita Sebelum Tidur**

 **NCT** **SMent.**

 **Lee Taeyong** **Nakamoto Yuta**

 **.** **_** **.**

Yuta sedikit mengingat bagaimana ia melalui harinya seharian ini bersama _bandmate_ nya. Bagaimana dulunya ia sebelum menjadi yang sekarang. Bagaimana dan bagaimana yang lainnya terus bergerumul di dalam pikiran Yuta. Sepertinya ia akan sedikit terlambat dalam jam tidurnya.

Sepersekian detik yang masih dalam keadaan merenung, Yuta dikejutkan dengan sepasang tangan yang tiba-tiba saja melingkar apik di sekitaran pinggang hingga perutnya. Pipinya juga diusak halus oleh rambut yang kepalanya kini bersandar nyaman di pundaknya.

Itu Lee Taeyong, _bandmate_ nya sekaligus _mate_ sungguhannya. Semacam―kekasih, pacar, belahan jiwa, atau terserah ingin menyebutnya apa.

"Kenapa di luar? Tidak tidur?" kata Taeyong pelan. Suaranya sehalus hembusan angin malam.

Yuta tersenyum, kemudian menjawab, "Belum. Hanya ingin melihat langit. " Yuta sedikit berkelit tentang jawabannya.

Taeyong menatap Yuta. "Tak biasanya, ada masalah? Apa Winwin nakal padamu sebelum ia jatuh tertidur?"

Yuta tertawa kecil. Manis sekali. "Mana mungkin anak kesayanganku nakal. Oh, mungkin jika ia punya itu turunan darimu." Ada dengusan di akhir kalimatnya.

Taeyong ikut terkekeh ringan. "Jadi, apa bagusnya langit malam sampai kau terlambat tidur, hm?" tanya Taeyong kemudian.

Yuta menunjuk ke arah langit. "Kau tahu rasi bintang yang bentuknya seperti kursi terbalik itu?"

Taeyong menggeleng di atas pundak Yuta.

"Namanya rasi bintang Cassiopeia. Mau kuceritakan?"

"Um!" Taeyong mengangguk penuh semangat.

Mereka beringsut mundur untuk duduk bersandar pada pintu balkon yang salah satu pintunya tertutup. Yuta berdehem kecil sebelum memulai ceritanya. "Sebenarnya Cassiopeia itu nama seorang ratu Yunani. Ia adalah istri dari seorang raja bernama Cepheus dari kerajaan Aethopia.

Suatu hari, kesombongan Cassiopeia melewati batas dengan mengatakan bahwa kecantikannya dan kecantikan anaknya―Andromeda, melebihi kecantikan Nereid atau peri laut―para putri Poseidon. Mendengar hal tersebut, Sang Dewa Laut marah besar dan mengutus monster laut bernama Cetus―yang jika dalam mitologi digambarkan sebagai ikan paus―untuk menghancurkan kerajaan Eithopia. Poseidon sendiri menghukum kesombongan Cassiopeia dengan mengikatnya di atas kursi singgasananya sendiri dan menaruh terbalik di atas langit."

Yuta tersenyum mengakhiri ceritanya kali ini. "Jadi, kau sudah mengerti, Taeyong _ie_?" Ada sepersekian detik keheningan. Lalu, tiba-tiba sebelah pundaknya terasa berat. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Taeyong duduk. Dan, seulas senyum kembali terpatri.

Taeyong tampak damai di tidurnya. Wajahnya tampak berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dari saat terbangun. Tampak sangat mempesona dengan anak rambut yang diterbangkan semilir angin malam.

Yuta menyibak anak rambut Taeyong yang menutupi dahinya. "Kau tahu, kau mirip sekali dengan Winwin, wajah damaimu saat tertidur." Yuta berbicara sangat lirih hingga suaranya hilang bersama angin.

"Dan, kalian sama-sama tertidur karena dongeng Cassiopeia." Ada kekehan kecil di akhir kalimatnya.

Baiklah, biarkan mereka tidur di balkon malam ini, karena sungguh! Yuta tak punya tenaga layaknya Chouji si gempal dalam anime Naruto untuk memindahkan Taeyong ke dalam kamar. Toh, sebentar lagi mereka mendapat libur dari jadwal keartisannya, jadi flu sebentar tak menimbulkan banyak masalah, kan?

" _Jalja_. Mimpikan aku." Ciuman singkat di pipi Yuta berikan pada Taeyong mengakhiri malam panjang mereka.

 **.** **―** **.**

 **kkeut!**

 **._.**

 **a/n:** Fanfik nct perdanaaaa XD lagi kesemsem sama ke-unyu-unyu-an mereka *^^*/shyshyshy.


End file.
